The present invention relates to an attachment ring for a liquid leakage sensor used in drain openings which is used to attach a liquid leakage sensor to the upper portion of a drain opening.
In nuclear power generating stations, thermal power generating stations and chemical plants, the earliest possible detection of leaking liquids such as water flowing into drain openings is necessary. One method of meeting such demands is to install a small liquid leakage sensor on the peripheral wall of the drain opening involved. In the past, however, there has been no means of installing such liquid leakage sensors inside drain openings in a reliable and effective manner. Accordingly, there has been a demand for the development of such means. The object of the present invention is to meet this demand.